


Thoughts

by daybreakfiction



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, also i ship minhwan so that's also very slight, only slight 2hyun, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daybreakfiction/pseuds/daybreakfiction
Summary: Minhyun thinks about his first love.





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's been a week and i'm still sad.  
> this was also posted on my tumblr (daybreakfiction).  
> this is my first time posting on ao3 and i dunno if i did it right, haha.

_“This is Kim Jonghyun, he’s set to be the leader of the group we’re putting you in. He’s a few months older than you.”_

Minhyun was just a young teenager when he was introduced to Kim Jonghyun, but he remembered the meeting like it was yesterday. Even though he met Choi Minki first, Jonghyun left the biggest impression on him.

Kim Jonghyun was charismatic, but he was also kind. As soon as they met, Jonghyun tried to see what similar interests they had. 

_“Oh, you play this video game too? Dongho and I love playing it!”_

He quickly became close to all of the other trainees at the company, thanks to Jonghyun. The older teenager seemed to be friendly with everyone, even the sunbaes that had already debuted.

_“We finally have a fifth member for the group. He’s from America. I guess we’ll be meeting him soon. We’ll need to help him with his Korean though.”_

Jonghyun was a natural leader in the sense that he took care of everyone around him, even if they didn’t need any help. He was determined, compassionate, and too kind for his own good. Minki always said that someone was bound to take advantage of Jonghyun’s kindness and the older one would just smile at the comment. 

He was seventeen years old when he realized he fell in love with his leader. 

Minhyun was sure it was just a kind of puppy love. A type of love that all teenagers eventually develop. Jonghyun’s constant positive presence in his life had made him a happier person. There was something about Jonghyun’s attitude that always brought a smile to Minhyun’s face. 

Then through the years, Minhyun’s feelings waver. Their group had their good moments and their low moments. Income wasn’t steady due to the lack of promotions from their company. Tension would take over the dorm due to the members and their clashing personalities. When Dongho’s father became sick, Minhyun watched the young vocalist go into a deep depression. 

However, Jonghyun was right there with Dongho, pulling him out of his shell and into happiness again. Jonghyun’s main wish was for everyone to be happy and healthy. He truly was an angel. 

When the group’s popularity faded, Jonghyun was quick to blame himself. Minhyun tried his best to comfort his friend, but there’s only so much he could do. Jonghyun had the entire weight of the world on his shoulders and it was only getting heavier. 

Years went by and the group was left with one final choice. Compete in a reality program or face disbandment. Of course, they all agreed. They worked their hardest for months and tried to salvage what remaining popularity they had left. 

Minhyun was surprised he managed to succeed. He was safe at rank number nine. However, he knew his success was thanks to Jonghyun. Everything in his life had somehow been affected by Jonghyun. His happiness, his sadness, and even his confusion. 

But when Jonghyun was suddenly announced as rank number fourteen, Minhyun’s world crashed. He realized that he was going to be alone in this project group for almost two years. Tears escaped before he even had the chance to stop them. He would be alone. Without Aron’s jokes, without Minki’s playful attitude, without Dongho’s care, and without Jonghyun’s guidance. He’s pulled into numerous hugs by various people, but everything flashed before his eyes. All of his hard work felt useless if he didn’t have Jonghyun with him.

Dongho, Minki, and Jonghyun whispered soft goodbyes into his ear as they shared a hug and that’s when Minhyun felt his heart breaking. 

_“It’s not your fault. You can do this.”_

_“You will succeed for us.”  
_

_“Make them remember your name.”_

“Hyung, Minhyunnie hyung!” Minhyun blinks when he feels himself being shaken. He looks up and sees Jaehwan pouting his lips slightly. He had started to daydream the moment he sat down in his new dorm room.  

“That’s my bed, hyung. You’re on the top bunk.” The younger one says softly, still being wary of Minhyun’s feelings. Everyone that made it into the top eleven knows how Minhyun feels, even if he hasn’t said it himself.

“We’re sharing the same room again? Minhyun asks, chuckling as he throws his bag onto the top bunk.

“Of course. We’ve been together for four months, so why should we ruin a good thing?” Jaehwan smiles and starts to set up his stuff in the closet. 

Minhyun just smiles and climbs up into his bed. He was too tired to fix his stuff, so he decided to look through his phone instead. He’s gotten hundreds of messages from friends and family, but one name catches his attention.

* * *

**Kim Jonghyun** : Don’t forget to take your vitamins everyday. Take care of Jaehwan too.   
**Kim Jonghyun** : We’re so proud of you, Minhyun. I’m proud of you. We’ll be back together next year, don’t worry. 

* * *

Minhyun wasn’t sure when he fell out of love. He wasn’t sure if he even fell in love in the first place. But regardless of his feelings, he was sure of one thing. 

He would make Jonghyun proud and return to NU’EST with his head held high. 

“Hyung, do you think we’ll be okay?” Jaehwan asks from his bed underneath Minhyun. 

“I’m sure the group be fine, Jaehwannie.” Minhyun sleepily replies, his eyes starting to close. Staying up until 3 AM was a bad choice.

“I didn’t mean the group, hyung. I meant us. You and me.” Jaehwan says quietly and Minhyun just chuckles softly.

“As long as you don’t wake me up in the middle of the night with your laughter, we’ll be perfectly fine.”


End file.
